earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Donna Troy 2
Characters * Speedy * Robin * Wonder Girl * Ravager * Batgirl Location * Titans Tower, Jump City, CA * July 4th 2006, 1818 PST VOX Archive * Batgirl: banging on wooden door Shiera! You’ve been in there long enough! Get out! I need to shower. I still smell like Mammoth. Yuck. * Ravager: Whew, yes, you do, Helena! Wow… That’s pungent. cackles Now, let’s see… how does this thing work? Oh, Jason, mind if I sit here? * Robin: What’re you doing with my utility belt? * Ravager: Ah, thanks… Don’t mind if I do. cushions pressing against springs Oh, this? I’m playing with it. Pretty nifty… except I can’t open it. * Robin: There’s a tamper-switch on it, Rose… but I see you activated the back-up communicator somehow anyway. * Ravager: Oh, is that what that little bat-shaped light means? giggles Hello, Batman! I’m Rose, your sidekick’s girlfriend. * Robin: scuffle Give me that before you poke your other eye out… and for the last time; you’re not my girlfriend, Rose. * Speedy: Incoming! cushions pressing against springs Yeah, sorry to break it to you, Rosie… but Jay only has eyes for two girls here, and them girls would Kara’s rapidly developing bosoms. Yowzers! (laughter, slap, whack, whack, slap, laughter, giggles, whack, laughter) * Batgirl: opens Finally, I’ve been… Donna? What were you doing in there? * Wonder Girl: If you must know, Helena… I was shaving my legs. * Batgirl: I’m sorry, I thought you were Shiera… Wait, shaving your legs? This whole time? * Wonder Girl: Don’t give me attitude, Helena. Some of us don’t have the luxury of wearing full body armor to hide behind if we fall behind on our grooming. * Batgirl: I’m fine if you wore pants and a jacket. expletive I’ll lend you some of mine. * Speedy: Time-out, Jay… I’ll bring this back… One sec! footsteps Whoa there! What the hell, Hel? Donna’s got an image to uphold. * Wonder Girl: I don’t know, Roy… Even my sister’s been talking about putting on a jacket and pants lately. Helena might have a point. * Speedy: Nonsense. I mean… tactically speaking… the war-skirt and corset is… well… it… It’s… * Batgirl: Distracting? * Speedy: Yes, Helena! Thank you! To the enemy, I mean. It throws them off their game… and gives you the edge. * Wonder Girl: Aw, look at him squirm, when all he wants to say is “Hey Donna, I like staring at your legs.” giggle Don’t worry, Roy, no pants for me. kiss * Batgirl: enhancement: Hey Roy… You and Jason are close. Is he a leg guy, too? Has he ever said anything about my legs? Should I wear shorts more? * Speedy: Uh… I don’t know about your legs, Hel… But I know he once commented that you got nice abs. You ever think about getting a belly window? chuckle Trivia and Notes * Debut of Rose Wilson/Ravager. Links and References * Oracle Files: Donna Troy (2/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Roy Harper/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Donna Troy/Appearances Category:Rose Wilson/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Titans/Appearances Category:Titans Tower/Appearances Category:Jump City/Appearances